


With A Wish and A Giggle

by rosethorngirl



Series: Keeping Perfect Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boeshani - Native Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega!Jack, Violence, younger!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and the rest of Torchwood get the shock of their lives when Jack somehow has his mind reversed back to the days before he was a Time Agent. What are they going to do with a seventeen-year-old Jack who’s in the body of – well – however old Jack actually is? And will they learn more than ever thought about their fearless Captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: With A Wish and A Giggle  
> Genre: Slash, Romance/Angst/Drama  
> Rating: M/MA  
> Characters: Torchwood and Doctor Who Ensemble  
> Pairing: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, The Doctor/Jack Harkness (onesided)  
> Word Count: 3420  
> Warning(s): M/M Sex, Mentions of Mpreg, Younger!Jack Showing Up, Language, Violence, Ethereal Alien Beings, Mentions of Caste System Succinct With Alpha/Beta/Omega humans, Omega!Jack, and Far Too Many Creative Liberties Take Because Torchwood Was Stupidly Cancelled and We Never Got Any Real Details  
> Summary: Ianto and the rest of Torchwood get the shock of their lives when Jack somehow has his mind reversed back to the days before he was a Time Agent. What are they going to do with a seventeen-year-old Jack who’s in the body of – well – however old Jack actually is? And will they learn more than ever thought about their fearless Captain?  
> A/N: Just recently got into Torchwood and Doctor Who and now I’m absolutely hooked. This is set as if Owen never died, but nothing ever came of his flirting with Martha. Also the Cyberwoman episode never happened, which is how I prefer to think anyway. I’ve wanted to see a story about what would happen if Young!Jack came to Torchwood. This is the result.

Chapter One

“Hmm,” Jack said doubtfully, staring at Tosh’s computer and clicking between several screens. “Still nothing, and the predictor isn’t flaring up with anything all that special either.” 

Clicking out of the screen and back to her home page Jack rubs his face. “I’m starting to really get suspicious that this dry spell is like a calm before a major storm that only we can’t see coming…and I don’t like it.”

Ianto sighed and sipped his coffee. 

It had been three days of no Rift activity and the lack of pressing issues was beginning to drive everyone on the team slowly mad. It was funny and rather pathetic, because one would think having no Earth-ending problems on the immediate horizon would be a good thing. However, much like his fearless boyfriend has pointed out to him several times in the last seventy-two hours: when living where they do and having the job that they have, no news was definitely a sign of really bad news being surely ahead.

His boyfriend was standing on their platform while poking about on Tosh’s screen dressed down in his undershirt and slacks, braces hanging loosely at his sides, and no shoes or socks. Truthfully this was how the archivist loved him best. 

Relaxed. 

Young looking in a way that wasn’t necessarily youthful just…more vulnerable somehow. Untouched by the wiles and craziness that his life dished out so very often.

He wishes there was a way for Jack to always be that way, but knew it would never happen. It took months to even get the man to allow this much of domesticity between them and they were practically living together now. 

Yet, truthfully, he understood why the man was how he was. 

Domesticity equates to love and being settled. 

Jack didn’t have the luxury of ever being fully settled. He was forever doomed to be a wanderer that continues on and on and on. Possibly until the universe itself dies out.

Ianto wasn’t sure how he would feel if he were in Jack’s place. Certainly detached to a degree. Apart but not apart of life around him. As if just a bystander to the melee, knowing that whatever happened it wasn’t like it’d do much to him in the end. 

He’d still be there…just watching. 

Waiting. 

For the next disaster or catastrophe. In some sick way they may even break up the monotony.

It often led him to wondering why Jack would care then at all. About – well – anything really.

Why he would continue to work with Torchwood. Why he’d still be ready at any given moment to jump and help if the Doctor called. Why he’d continue to waste time with the likes of Ianto – a mere mortal that would probably soon be dead, if not from age then by an attack from aliens or possibly even a stupid mistake here in the Hub.

Jack has an infinity in time and space to see and experience everything trillions of times over. Certainly everything, including sex, would get mundane and boring after a while. Seriously, how could a mind – a human mind – cope with forever? 

No matter what happens Jack would still be here. So yes, Ianto understood that Jack couldn’t give him the epic romance full of promises of love and always like most little boys and girls dream about. He didn’t resent the man for it. He didn’t. But he still thought about it sometimes. 

That the immortal would be continuing on like those years, however long, with Ianto were nothing more than a blip on a very large never-ending radar. Most likely someday forgotten.

Which is when he usually stopped thinking about it, because that was a surefire way to get yourself very depressed. And he would much prefer to continue loving this man and ignoring the bleak future.

He climbed down the ladder that led to the kitchenette to stand beside the center of his roaming thoughts. “If you’re not seeing anything pressing, maybe you should just rest and enjoy the quiet while you can,” he pointed out and rested his hand on the man’s hip, rubbing his fingers lightly into his lower back. “You know, in case your theory proves correct and we’re in some form of a stasis before a major crisis.”

Jack turned towards Ianto and gave him a small smile. “If you wanted me to come down with you to bed and stop looking for the sky to fall, really Yan, all you had to do was ask.”

The archivist returned the smile but dramatically rolled his eyes as if annoyed, “Really Jack, I just want us to get some rest.”

Turning back to the screen with a little smirk and bringing up another program that detailed what is of pressing need to be catalogued, Jack replied, “I don’t need a lot of rest.”

Grabbing the man from behind and coming to stand directly behind him, Ianto rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “But I do. And before you say ‘then go rest yourself,’ I would sleep much better knowing you were at least laying down, giving your body a chance to relax and recuperate.”

Jack sighed and leaned back into his lover’s solid form while continuing to type, reveling in the comfort it brought him. It was true that he had fought the allowance of this much closeness to develop between them, but not for what Ianto believed. 

At least not completely. 

Yes, he was doomed to be forever unsettled and not truly belonging anywhere; but the reason he tried to keep the man at an arm’s length was because he didn’t want his archivist to see how damaged he really was.

Everyone assumed that Jack was fine. That he didn’t think too hard about his many deaths, and learned to let go of those he lost. In fact, Jack wanted them all to think that. He didn’t want them to know that he carried it all with him. 

Every day, every step he takes is weighted down by all of it. The horrors he’s seen, horrors he’s felt, horrors he’s caused or failed to stop…it’s all there simmering under the surface of his skin. Sometimes it felt like a million bee stings just to be touched because of it, so there are days and moments when he actively avoids any kind of contact.

It wasn’t a question of love for Jack. 

He loved Ianto, was in love with Ianto. The way the man smiled at him never failed to make his heart flutter just a little, and the way the man kissed him set all his nerve endings on fire. But even more than that, he loved Ianto as a whole. Everything about him, including the imperfect things that would drive some people mad. For example, having a near obsession with picking out the sock fuzz that stubbornly gets trapped beneath his toenails.

The other man was honestly the first person in a very long time that Jack felt truly seen and understood by. He never felt like he had to justify himself. Never felt judged or scrutinized. The archivist was a rarity amongst 21st century humans that was smart enough to not ask questions he knew he didn’t want an answer to, or foolish enough to pretend to grasp the enormity of the universe.

Ianto knew and was content with his place. Jack loved him for that as well.

But if the Welshman saw who he really was underneath the pretty exterior he had created for himself, he would leave. It’d be too much for him. And that wasn’t a fear based on anything Ianto did, but all his past loves and family. 

Dangerous.

Unnatural.

Freak.

Wrong.

Just some of the words used to describe him by people he has both loved and hated. And if people he’s both loved and hated agree that he’s some kind of monster, than it must be true. And call him selfish, just add it to the list, but he wouldn’t survive hearing those words come from his boyfriend’s beautiful mouth. 

It would be the thing that broke any sanity he has left.

So he had to keep it all close to the chest. Continue dreaming of an alternate universe where he was a whole man and actually good enough for this wonderful person.

Yes, he had self esteem issues. Deal with it. He has to.

“I have different ideas about what qualifies as resting,” he smirked as his lover snorted.

Ianto pulled back and took a chuckling Jack with him. Turning him around and pushing him against the side of Tosh’s desk, he grunted a little with the effort. Jack was actually smiling and it warmed his heart. He loved it when his boyfriend was in a playful mood.

He took the immortal’s gorgeous face in his hands leaned forward, “I think I know what you consider resting.” He placed a soft kiss on one cheek and then the other. Taking care to be slow and deliberate in his movements, running his hands down the man’s front before wrapping them back around his waist. “I’d very much like it though if you at least tried the actual definition.”

Jack gasped as he felt those same strong hands grab his arse. He wound his own arms around his lover’s neck and started lightly scratching at the nape of his neck. With another smile filled with flagrant intent he responded in his husky voice, “Maybe we can reach a compromise.”

It was his lover’s turn to give him a smirk.

Thirty minutes later, on the bed they had finally bought and put together down in the bunker, Jack was riding Ianto’s lap and moaning at the sense of fullness it brought him in more ways then just the physical. He could never get enough of the Welshman this way. Taking him so completely, body and soul. Making him feel like maybe, just maybe, everything was okay as long as they were together. 

It also eased the longing in the dark recesses of himself that he has fought for so long to repress. That need to be dominated that he’s done everything he can to try and eradicate. But Ianto brings it out of him, makes him feel like it’s okay to surrender like that. That he’s safe when they’re together.

He had to forcibly push away the thoughts of, “What about when he’s gone? It’ll never be all right then. You can’t let yourself get that attached. What are you doing?”

He let himself be pulled off his lover’s large cock and pushed down to lay out along the bed at an almost diagonal, only to have legs be roughly pushed apart swiftly entered again. He cried out at the intensity of his Ianto’s resumed thrusting, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He knew the moans and groans coming from him were obscene as he used all his strength to push his arse back onto the rod filling him again and again, but he didn’t care. 

Not as he dug his nails into the broad back he was holding onto, and not as he grabbed the back of the man’s head to force their lips together in a messy kiss filled with tongue and teeth. How could he care when the constant pounding against his prostate drove him to being almost wholly thoughtless altogether? If it weren’t for breathing being mostly involuntary, he wouldn’t be able to care to remember that either.

“So tight, cariad,” Ianto growled. “Love your arse. Always so ready for me,” he leaned forward and licked a stripe down his lover’s neck before biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Jack cried out again in pleasure, then whined slightly when Ianto stopped biting him.

“You love it don’t you, Captain?” The Welshman asked with a husky laugh. “Love it when I fuck your sweet arse so good, don’t you?”

The immortal was helpless to do anything but call out a, “Yes, Yan, please!”

“Beg me,” Ianto said and slowed down slightly, making Jack whimper. “Beg me to fuck you harder.”

“Harder!” Jack yelled and whining when he felt the hips slow down even more. “Please, Yan, please fuck me,” he gasped, “fuck me harder! Take me, please!”

Ianto slammed back into him and smirked, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

Their fevered fucking continued and Jack could little more than hold on, blunt nails digging further and further into the flesh beneath them. He groaned as he accepted another sloppy kiss, wanting more and more. Everything Ianto had to offer him, he wanted it.

And their eyes, blue and blue, met as they pulled back from their furious kiss. They didn’t break the gaze as Ianto began fisting his cock in a vice grip, driving him closer and closer to the edge. Jack was unsurprised to feel tears of want for the glorious end begin to gather, making him gasp out a wanton, “Please, Yan, let me cum! Please!” without even registering the words.

The archivist smiled almost tenderly, an odd contrast to their near brutal mating, and nodded at him. Jack’s response was almost immediate cumming long and loud; nigh on screaming his young lover’s name, and feeling something inside him snap as his lover did the same.

After, when they had floated back down to earth, the pair of them both thought on how lucky they were to have each other. However, they both couldn’t help the wishes that flashed through their minds. Ianto, for Jack to be as open and vulnerable as he was here in their regular life with him; and for Jack, to be able to feel like he could show Ianto who he really was. 

With one last kiss, Ianto pulled out of his man and helped rearrange them so they had their heads laying on the pillows and their bodies entwined. Jack sighed contentedly as he dug his nose into Yan’s neck and breathed in the musky smell. He didn’t know what he would do if he suddenly lost this man. He couldn’t bear it.

Little did he know Ianto wouldn’t be able to either.

~J&I~

A couple of hours later, Jack was awakened. 

They both had fallen into a blissful slumber after their intense coupling; but something woke Jack. And not in an awful way like a jerking to wakefulness; more like a caress and soft giggling. Giving him a weird feeling of calm.

At first, since he had just returned from the land of nod, he had thought it was Ianto possibly waking him for another round, but no. His young Welsh boyfriend was soundly asleep with a satisfied smile on his lips.

This started to concern him, despite the calmness that hung in the air like a soft melody.

He got up carefully, wincing slightly at the soreness – his lover was nothing if not thorough when making love – and while trying not to make too much noise and startle the man on the bed, began to gingerly get dressed. Being ever mindful of his sore bum and leg muscles. He decided to steal a pair of the sleep pants Ianto kept in the small armoire in case they were rift sitting at night, like they were tonight. And settled on one of his soft white cotton t-shirts to pull over his head, and after a quick debate decided to pull on a pair of socks for good measure.

No point in being fully dressed when it was probably nothing.

Quiet as a mouse he ascended the ladder leading to his office and padded over to the rift monitor at Tosh’s station. Clicking through the necessary screens he was relieved to see nothing of interest pop out at him. But when he got to checking the archive activity there was a weird spike.

Normally this kind of spike would be put down to low radio wave frequencies or possibly some kind very low radiation pulse. But it wasn’t either of those. It was almost rift spike-ish in nature, but coming from an artifact. He checked the aisle number as well as the artifact code and wrote them down on a sticky note. 

The Captain wondered while heading back to his office to slip on his boots if he should go down in the bunker and wake Ianto. After all, Ianto was the archivist and knew what was down there. Yet he didn’t have the heart to wake the man from his deep sleep, knowing he was usually denied this opportunity for actual rest.

In thinking about it, he began to feel a little guilty being so hyped up about the lack of rift activity. His team had regular 21st century human bodies. They needed a semi regular sleep schedule in order to be at full working capacity. And the craziness that Torchwood usually dished out didn’t often comply with that. So who was he to be complaining about their break in the tide?

It’s not as if they had his immortal energy to keep them running like a damn Energizer bunny.

Silently scolding himself, Jack tied his boot strings in a loose knot and picked the torch up that was on one of his shelves. He would take a look at whatever was causing the spike; and if it were something important, he would go and tell Ianto. If not, he’d take care of it himself.

Wandering down the red-lit, concrete pathway to the archives, Jack shivered. He never noticed how dank and depressing it was down here. Most likely because he rarely ever came down here. He made a mental note to get better lighting and actually spend some of the Hub’s grant money for a bit of a makeover. He didn’t like the thought of Ianto spending so much of his time in a place so liken to a prison.

Reaching the archive door, he punched in his security code and entered after the soft click of it unlatching.

He reached for the lights only to find them not working. Ianto often complained about the shortages due to the technical interruptions from the alien artifacts. He really needed to sit down with Tosh and find a solution for that. He didn’t see the figure standing in the corner smiling at him, but he did hear the light chuckle that rang through the air.

He quickly whipped around and tried to use his torch to see what was making the noise, but there was nothing there.

Growling to himself, he pressed onward.

Walking along the front of the many large iron shelves and flashing his torchlight at the hanging signs, he finally found the number he was looking for. Thus he began the long trek down, looking for the matching code. He didn’t have to look for long because there was a flash of blue light that briefly blinded him to his right.

Wincing he turned from it, his eyes having to adjust to how insanely bright it was. 

Beginning to feel uneasy he slowly walked closer to the shelf, shielding his eyes slightly with the back of his arm. “This is how every bad thing that’s ever happened to you begins,” he mutters to himself. The object in question wasn’t flashing, it was pulsing, letting out a soft hum that sounded very close to a giggle. 

Leaning forward to get a better look at it, he saw it was a blue coin that was about the size of toddler’s palm. The coin had a face on it, possibly childlike in nature. He looked to see if there was any description posted of it, but found none. He doesn’t remember finding this artifact.

It seemed harmless enough, he surmised, so he picked it up to get a better look at it.

All at once the coin pulsed faster and louder, and instead of giggling noise it sounded almost like a homing beacon sending waves of energy out into the electric fields. Quickly then his entire body seized, contorting this way and that as he felt as if his brain was on fire. He cried out in agony, dropping the coin and his torch feeling as if he was being ripped apart.

Before he felt no more, a tinkling childlike voice said cheerily, “The sad and the strong will be together again, when my job is doth complete.”

And with a final blue pulse from the dropped coin, Jack’s body dropped onto the cold concrete unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,161  
> A/N: If you like Doctor/Jack, you will like the story that is running concurrent with this one titled, “My Ending My Beginning.” It’s basically the other side of this story, and how the Doctor comes to be involved as well as heavy future!Jack/Doctor. You can still read this story without it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you so so so much for the support!! For the words in Boeshani here, some of the phrases below I didn’t bring up to the guide here and translate. Only because I translated them several time already, so you can look back and see what they are pretty easily. I spent quite a bit of time constructing the made up language of Boeshani. Hopefully, you will find my efforts worth it. Don’t worry, Jade won’t be solely speaking in his native language for too long. But thanks again for you kind words, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Boeshani Words This Chapter
> 
> Mhruipncha (wreep-ncha): Powerful psychic alien creature, native to the Boeshane Peninsula, that are easily distracted by beach sand stones.  
> N’ka’Roehja (n-ka-rrroe-ja): What the hell?  
> Huas (house): Ouch/Ow  
> Quan, quan, quan (Kan kan kan): No, no, no  
> Santi, gydess. Favch! Hinte oplei (San-tie jy-dazz. Fak! Hin-te op-lie): Pain, goddess. Fuck. Make it stop!  
> Favch (Fak): Fuck.  
> Ka’n – I’iem santi. Ku’iem I? (Ka –n I – yeem san – tie. Koo – yeem I?): What the – I am hurting/in pain. Where am I?  
> Jun ko’kaf? Ze ko’Jack? (Joon koe-kav? Zee koe – Jack?): Who are you? Who is Jack?  
> I’iem’et Jack! Lopff jan ze’Jade! ( I-yeem – ate Jack! Lopv jan zee – Jade!): I’m not Jack! My name is Jade!  
> Ku’iem I? Jun ko’kaf? (Koo – yeem I? Joon koe – kav?): Where am I? Who are you?  
> I voch’et mo’Jack Harkness! Junea xasxee. I’iem Jade. Jade Naigee Boe’Ramo! (I voe – ate moe – Jack Harkness! Joon – ee – a cak-cee. I – yeem Jade. Jade Naih – hee Boe – Rae – moe): I don’t know Jack Harkness! You’re confused. I’m Jade. Jade Naigee Boe’Ramo.  
> Mez! Ioshke! I’voch’et ghindtan. Jun ko’kaf? Ku’iem I? Nejznie iem’I? Ki’iem I ku’fe? (Mes! Yoixee! I – voe – ate geen – tan. Joon koe – kav? Koo – yeem I? Noez – nie yeem – I? Ki – yeem I koo – fae?) Yes! Finally! I don’t understand. Who are you? Where am I? Am I prisoner? Why am I here?  
> Ze ka’bszachna - (Zee ka – vak – na): What language is –   
> Quan! Quan, leejbah (Kan! Kan, leez-vah): No! No, please.  
> Nejbvua jun’fedass’et vo’nes jun go’jen!: You promised you wouldn’t do this!   
> Alpha, lajua I’iem! Jznovea I’fadess fe: Alpha, I’m sorry. I’ll be good, don’t hurt me!  
> I’voch’et ghinditan  
> Jun ko’kaf? Zid kaf’et jun Alpha, jun ko’kaf?! (Joon koe-kav? Sid kav-ate joon alfa, joon koe-kav): Who are you? If you’re not Alpha, who are you?  
> Ze junea bofke baszachna’klior?! Ku…iem…I? (Zee joon-ee-a vov-kae vash-kna-kwee-ar?! Koo…yeem…I?): Is your translator broken?! Where…am…I?  
> Ku’zid juane? Ze Boeshane nes’wen (Koo-sid hoo-ane? Zee Boe-shane naez-ren): Where are we? Is this still Boeshane?  
> Nes’ze Earth? I ko’vi – Boeshane ze lo cyxe prys ohua! (Nez-sae Earth? I koe-vie – Boe-shane see loe si-kae pricks o-wa): This is Earth? How did I – but Boeshane is so far away now  
> E’lopff’tikli. Junea dafilia e’yoszo mi’gaf dafaliess (Ae-lopv-gik-lie Joon-ee-a dav-il-ie-a ae-voz-so mi-jav dav-il-ie-azz): A weird name. Your family must have a funny looking crest.  
> Quan huama ba’jun ba’yltr, (Kan who-ama va-joon va-ilter): No home for a while.  
> Quan mama – ne’hades e’sadras kree (Kan ma-ma – nae-adeez zadraz krae-ae): No mother – and maybe a good thing.  
> Mhruije! (wreej – ae): Three

Chapter 2 

Ianto nearly fell off the bed when the sound of the alarms began blaring through the air.

“What? Huh?” he huffed and groped around in the dark, trying to get his heartbeat under control. “What’s going on?” his voice was thick with sleep. “Jack?” he said feeling around in the blankets beside him.

But there was no one there.

With the alarm still blasting, Ianto shook his head and quickly threw some clothes on. He decided not to worry about Jack not being in the bed, figuring he was already upstairs, but honestly couldn’t the man be bothered to turn the dreadful noise off?

“Jack!” He called out unhappily as he climbed the ladder wearing trousers and one of Jack’s t-shirts. “Jack, seriously, turn that – “ he looked around as he made it into the office, “ – off? Jack?”

Quickly going onto the main platform he did a quick cursory scan and found no one there. 

“Odd,” he decided. “Very…odd.” 

His Captain didn’t make a habit of ignoring alerts very often, and it had been months since he left in the middle of the night to go brood on rooftops. However, it wasn’t exactly unheard of. So while odd, it wasn’t a crazy thought that maybe he just needed to be alone.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the monitors so he could turn off the horrid noise. After that was handled, he stretched briefly and shook his head to clear it of any remaining sleep. Then seeing the little earpiece he kept by his screen blinking with a waiting comm link, he picked it and fastened it in his ear clicking to open the channel as he started in on looking at the rift programs.

“Tosh? Hello? Can you hear me?” he asked and rubbed his face with a tired hand.

“Yes, good morning, Ianto. What’s going on over there? My predictor started going nuts.”

Ianto glanced at the time on the monitor and noted with a little yawn it was far too early for his friend to be this awake and alert. 

“Not sure, yet,” he answered as he clicked through the usual screens. “I’m not seeing anything Rift related besides the usual pulses of radiation, but they’re all baseline.”

“That can’t be right. My portable predictor was off the charts!”

Rolling his eyes, he pulled up the surrounding map of the city, “Well whatever it is, it’s not showing up on the map.” He cleared his throat and coughed slightly, while bringing up the running of news headlines and PC radio codes being called in, “Nothing as far as any kind of sighting or anything. Not even weevils.”

Her voice was tight, “There has to be something, Ianto. The predictor doesn’t just go off for a fluke blip in the system. There are backups, and backups to the backups. It’s very nearly completely ‘blip’ proof. I’ve designed the system myself.”

Groused, Ianto replied a little snappishly, “Well I’m sorry but by this I don’t know what has your program deciding to unnecessarily wake us at two o’clock in the morning.”

Her irritated huff came over the link and he could hear her scuffling about. “I’ll be there in twenty. Keep looking and tell me if you find something.”

He grunted in response and clicked it off. Later, when it was a more decent hour, he’d find it within himself to be apologetic about his rudeness. However, at the moment, he couldn’t be buggered. It was far too early and this had interrupted glorious dreams of him taking a Princely version of his boyfriend on a royal bed.

Yes, he knew his dreams tended for the flair of the dramatic. 

But it was insanely erotic. Jack dressed in gold colored expensive clothes that he took his good sweet time stripping him out of. His gorgeous blue eyes bright and innocent, staring at him so openly and unguarded. His pretty lips plump red and swollen from biting them in pleasure. His incredibly long legs spread wide and wrapping around him, drawing him oh so close. And ohhh god, his tight arse dripping wet and so silky smooth around his cock. 

Fantasy Jack was making needy little cries for him, just begging for it. Whispering in his ear about how much he needed it. Needed Ianto to take him, dominate him, and possess him. That he belonged to the archivist to do whatever he wanted with. Wanting it harder and faster. To just split him in half and…fucking hell.

That’s exactly what he was doing when this nonsense started. Fucking the hell of him.   
So he’d very much like to go back to his dreams, thank you.

Speaking of said boyfriend, where exactly was he? Surely his wrist-thing would have alerted him and he’d be back from whatever sulking spot he’d scampered off to. He did a trace for his cellphone and became even more confused when it came back with the Hub. If Jack was here, then where was he…here?

Starting to feel a bit worried, he pulled up the Hub’s activity chart as well as the camera feeds. Not even twenty minutes prior Jack had been standing where he was looking at something and writing it down. He hacked into Jack’s user and brought up what his lover was looking at. 

The archives? Why would he be looking at any of the stuff down there?

“Oh,” he gasped. Low frequencies of energy had been pulsing from down there at that time, and now the energy readings were off the chart. “Damn it,” he growled and took off in the direction of the archive.

Tapping his comms back on, he got Tosh’s attention again. “Tosh you still there?”

“I’m ten minutes out, Ianto. Did you find something?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing to do with the Rift,” he grunted pulling out his pocket torch he keeps in his trousers and popping into Jack’s office to pick up his handgun.

“Well then, what is it?” she asked impatiently.

Regretfully, as he quickened his step towards the stairs beneath, “It’s in the archives. It could be any number of things, but Tosh. Most of what we have down there we know nothing about.” And with a controlled voice he continued, “And I think Jack went to go investigate it alone a little over twenty minutes ago.”

Understanding the gravity of the situation, she said calmly, “I’ll get there faster then,” and shut her link down.

Ianto nodded at the dark space as practically ran to the archive door. “Please,” he said to no one in particular while opening the door. And it was with great self-control he didn’t rage against the fact that it wasn’t locked.

They all and especially Jack know the protocols. You don’t go arsing about in the archives because you don’t know what you will wind up triggering. So what the hell had Jack been thinking? When he finds him –

“Jack!” he bellowed as he reached for the dial to turn the overheads on, but all the track lighting bulbs had popped and burnt out. “Shit,” he muttered. “Jack where are you?” he calls slightly more worried instead of angry.  
He cocks his gun and keeps his torch as steady as he can while gingerly continuing forward. He didn’t know what he was dealing with, and running in a huge space like the archive all willy-nilly was a great way to get yourself killed.

“Jack?” he called again in a stage whisper. “Captain, are you okay?”

Hearing a groan, Ianto started off in the direction of the noise. He was careful not to run, but he kept his pace brisk. If Jack was in trouble he didn’t want to dilly-dally; but if something was lurking, he didn’t want to be overeager to get involved in some kind of fight either.

He jerked around, waving his gun at the air, when he heard a childish giggle near his ear. Something was up, and he was sure he wasn’t going to like it.

 

~J&I~

The first thing he was aware of was the throbbing in his head.

He felt as if he had gone ten rounds with a Mhruipncha without any sandstones to distract them. Why was there so much pain in his head?

The second thing was the pain in his body. If he could focus on more than the woosh-woosh thrum of his mind protesting him doing any kind of thinking, he’d recognize most of this pain was coming from his lower half. But as it was, all he could do is groan in protest to everything.

“N’ka’Roehja,” he grumbled turning over to slowly get himself into a sitting position. “Huas,” his whine was pathetic even to his own ears. Especially since it sounded like he was screaming when it was merely a whisper.

Opening his eyes carefully, he hisses from the motion and grabs the side of his head. “Quan, quan, quan!” he whimpers before slowly laying back down. “Santi, gydess. Favch! Hinte oplei!”

“Jack! Captain, are you okay?” a voice from far off called, making him wonder if he imagined it. 

Rubbing his temples, he cursed again, “Favch.” Then seeing unfamiliar surroundings through squinted eyes, he said, “Ka’n – I’iem santi. Ku’iem I?”

Nothing was familiar, but it looked sort of like a warehouse. Just why would he be in a warehouse? He didn’t remember going to the food storehouse, and this certainly didn’t look like any food storehouse he’s ever seen before. What were those things on the shelves in front of him? Some kind of otherworldly technology? 

What the actual fuck?

Kalein must have gotten him to drink more than he remembered, but – no. He didn’t remember Kalein giving him anything to drink. It had been the night before his bonding ritual vows. He wasn’t allowed to indulge in those things before that.

Not as the Omega of the pair anyway. Alphas could do as they please.

And his mother certainly wouldn’t have done anything to jeopardize her payout for his hand, of that he was sure. 

So where was he then? And why didn’t he feel more afraid?

“Oh, thank god, Jack,” a male voice called from the left of him.

He turned to look only to pull instinctively back from the sight of the drawn gun. The man didn’t seem to notice his initial discomfort as he holstered his weapon and crouched in front of him. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” he started tugging his hands towards him and flipping them over while studying his face. He was helpless to do anything but allow it, as he was so terribly confused and his head was swimming from the earlier pain. “You, sir, are in so much trouble. Just wait till I get you alone!”

“Huh?” he asks this strange man intelligently. “Jun ko’kaf? Ze ko’Jack?”

The other man slowly lowered his hands and gave him a puzzled look. “Jack? What’s going on?”

Exasperated and in pain, he huffed, “Ze ko’Jack?” Looking around with a slightly clearer heard, he added, “Ku’iem I?”

“I don’t understand, Jack. Why are you talking like that?” the blue eyed, gun toting stranger asked in a worried tone. “Is this some kind of game? Or a joke? Because I don’t find it funny!” He yelled, not caring when the other man flinched. “Now after the stunt of running down here when you know the protocols, I don’t find this the least bit amusing. In fact, sir, it’s pissing me off!”

Shaking his head slowly trying to get more of his bearings, he snapped, “I’iem’et Jack! Lopff jan ze’Jade!” He ripped his hands away from this stranger, starting to feel tears of anger and fear begin to rise from his ducts. “Ku’iem I? Jun ko’kaf?” He wiped at his eyes, annoyed at his show of weakness. “I voch’et mo’Jack Harkness! Junea xasxee. I’iem Jade. Jade Naigee Boe’Ramo!”

The other man’s face was as white as a sheet. “Jade? Your name is…Jade?”

Sighing through a half sob, he nodded. “Mez! Ioshke! I’voch’et ghindtan. Jun ko’kaf? Ku’iem I? Nejznie iem’I? Ki’iem I ku’fe?”

The stranger was quiet for a second before responding, “Well, uh…Jade, I don’t really understand what you’re saying.” He sighed there and rubbed his face. “So that’s going to be a problem if you can’t speak English. Something’s happened and I have no idea what would cause…” the stranger looked him over critically, “this.”

Jade squinted at him and tilted his head, sniffling slightly. “Ze ka’bszachna – “ all his senses hit him all at once, nearly stealing his breath from him. It all began to make sense. Why he was here, why he was hurting in his lower half, why he couldn’t remember anything. “ – quan!” he said on an actual sob, feeling tears start to fall.

There was no other logical explanation. His hand had been bought at the last minute by a higher bidder, and now he was on an alien world with no rights. He was going to be treated like cattle, like all the horror stories he grew up being taunted with had told him. He was given a new name, and expected to live in this strange place surrounded by the stuff that would be used to torture him.

The other man, now identified to him as his alpha, reached for him; but he jerked back with another sob. “Quan! Quan, leejbah!” he cried into the air. This wasn’t fair. He agreed to the other ritual, to be bonded off. Why would his mother do this? “Quan, Mama, quan! Ki?” crying in earnest he let his head fall to the floor, ignoring the gentle hands trying to get him to sit back up. They felt heavy and not welcome to his over boiling emotions. “Nejbvua jun’fedass’et vo’nes jun go’jen!”

“Shh. Shh, Jack-Jade,” the other man corrected himself with a little grunt of annoyance. “Shh, Jade, it’s okay.”

And almost as soon as his tears started, he forced himself to stop. Here was his alpha expecting him to be a good sub and he was blubbering all over the place. Not to mention rejecting the name that he’s obviously been given. What was wrong with him? He knew his training.

With fear causing him to shake all over of what his alpha would do as punishment for such insolence, especially so close to unknown devices that could very easily be reached and used, he kept his head low and said as sincerely as he could, “Alpha, lajua I’iem! Jznovea I’fadess fe!”

His alpha gently lifted his head and gave him – not a vicious strike or cruel words – but an incredulous stare. “Alpha? Are you calling me your Alpha?”

Jade sniffed the air. Had he been wrong? Was this one of his alpha’s servants sent to fetch him to take him before his real alpha? 

But no. This most certainly smelled and felt like alpha. His arse burned when he looked directly into the concerned eyes as blue as the Boeshani sea. His heart beat faster as the hands under his chin moved lower to rest on the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Alpha?” he asked uncertainly.

The other man smiled sadly and shook his head, “No, Jade. I’m not your alpha. I’m not sure what I am to you, you…changed.”

Jade felt the tears from before spring back up. “I’voch’et ghinditan” he cried. “Jun ko’kaf? Zid kaf’et jun alpha, jun ko’kaf?!”

The stranger tried to sooth him, “Jade, sweetheart – “

Jade pushed him off with another sob, “Quan!” He drew his legs up to his chest and leaned against the row of wrought iron shelves behind him. “Ku’iem I! Jun fedass’et dhaerof jen! Nejznie iem’i? Ki’iem I ku’fe?”

“Jade…Jade…Jade!” the stranger yelled making him flinch back, and the strange to grunt in annoyance of either the flinch or himself yelling. “I don’t understand, what is wrong?”

“Ugh!” Jade uttered in frustration. “Ze junea bofke baszachna’klior?! Ku…iem…I?”

The stranger appeared to finally be trying to put the question as he continued. 

“Ku’zid juane? Ze Boeshane nes’wen?”

The blue eyed man who felt like alpha, but apparently wasn’t bit his lip and said, “Boeshane? Your from…Boeshane.” His eyes widened. “Oh! Ohhh. Boeshane. Right, yes, okay. No, Jade, this isn’t Boeshane. This is Cardiff, Wales…Earth.”

“Earth?” Jade shouted in shock. “Nes’ze Earth? I ko’vi – Boeshane ze lo cyxe prys ohua!” He said regretfully and hung his head. Then sniffling and looking up he gestured to him, “Jun ko’kaf.”

Appearing to mull the words over, he says in reply, “My name is Ianto. Ianto Emrys Jones. We…we work together.”

“Ianto?” Jade asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Ian-to,” he tastes the words and then gives a dry chuckle nearly devoid of all humor. “E’lopff’tikli. Junea dafilia e’yoszo mi’gaf dafaliess.”

There was more footsteps and calling of that name Jack to be heard in the distance. Jade sighed and rolled his eyes. Since getting this Ianto to finally answer some questions, he didn’t want to have to go through it all again with somebody else.

“Ianto? Jack? You in here?”

Ianto didn’t even looked behind him as he called out, “Here, Tosh.”

Jade watched warily as the woman slowly came into view, jogging down the long aisle. “What’s going on?” she asked, panting slightly as she reached them “Why are sitting on the floor?”

Ianto glanced at her, “Long story.”

The cool tone with which he addressed this woman called Tosh, made Jade’s insides hum in satisfaction. Obviously there was no romantic affiliation between these two.

He sighed and wiped any remaining tears from his face. “Quan huama ba’jun ba’yltr,” he muttered bitterly. “Quan mama – ne’hades sadras kree.”

Tosh looked to Ianto puzzeled, “What the hell is he saying?”

“I don’t really,” Ianto sighed and rubbed his face again. “I’ve only been able to pinpoint a few things based off his repeated questions and hand gestured. And a few words that I’ve recognized from passed conversations with him. But he apparently understands everything we’re saying. So either his brain has just forgotten English, or once again there’s some kind of something he hasn’t ever bothered to reveal about himself helping him.”

“What words? What happened to Jack?”

“Boeshane. His home planet. And his name apparently isn’t Jack, it’s Jade. So be careful to remember that,” he said softly, obviously at a loss. “And I have no idea what happened.”

Jade looked over at him briefly; doing his best ignore the omega urge to comfort their alpha. But this man wasn’t identifying as Alpha. So he was out of his depth on what the rules were.

“Jade?” Tosh asked with a slightly shrill sounding voice. “Who the bloody hell – I’m so confused, Ianto.”

“That makes both of us.”

“Mhruije!” Jade added, hoping it would go unheard but failing.

There sound of calm, measured footsteps from behind them startled them. All but Jade for whatever reason he himself couldn’t quite figure out.

“Perhaps, I can be of assistance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and bookmarks appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,397  
> Disclaimer: Obviously, own nothing but the plot. Mistakes are mine.  
> A/N: Okay, so after careful deliberation, I am splitting this chapter into 2 parts. Why? Because of all the information I cover in the beginning that is catching you up on the concurrent fic with this story. You must read this here that I’ve included, because it’s directly involved in the story. It will begin explaining what actually happened, which will be further expanded upon in Chapter 3 pt 2. I want to thank everyone for loving this story and following this story! It means so much! Part 2 should be up tomorrow willing no unexpected delays. Oh and btw, check out a youtube video parody of Dr. Who by the “Hillywood Show.” It’s actually quite good, I was impressed. Also, is this way of writing/translating the Boeshani better? Let me know. Anyway, enjoy!

Previously on “My Ending My Beginning”:

“Dryjiefta, alpha,” (Pleasant greetings, Alpha) a velvety baritone said into his ear in a breathy whisper. 

“Jade. Dryjiefta,” the Doctor responded reaching forward to cup the honey kissed cheek in front of him. “It’s good to see you, mhuirnín.”(sweetheart)  
It had been over a year since he last saw his future mate, and he had spent that whole time doing his very best to keep himself from dwelling on him too much. He knows he’s been failing miserably, especially since his bright little redheaded companion seems to be onto him. She’s always whispering to Rory as if she doesn’t know he can hear her about the little tics and tells he has. Would be bloody annoying if he had the urge to care.

…

“I know you didn’t just come here to make it impossible not take you to my room and fuck the daylights out of you, so what is it dja’ykdieu (my sub)? What have you come to tell me?”  
The beautiful blush that spread across the flawless cheeks. “I love it when you speak to me in Boeshani,” he says sincerely. “But I am here to warn you, alpha.”

~~

Her people were once mighty and part of the ebb and flow of the aging universe. Helping to shape it, mature it, teach it and discipline it. And now her people were in ruins. Lost to the place outside of reality, forced to watch and wait for their time to rise again.  
All because of one.

~~

“I’m a Time Lord, Amy,” he tells her with the weight of an overly long life hanging in his tone. “It’s my job t’preserve timelines. N’ if I wanted t’keep what I knew needed to happen in tact, as well as just what I wanted t’happen for myself in tact, he had t’stay behind.”

…

“What timelines were you preserving? And where’s Jack now?”

Tilting his head in thought, “Many ways t’answer that, but simplest answer would be the timeline of the survival of the human race depended on that decision. My timeline, my personal timeline also depended on that decision.” He cleared his throat. “Jack’s more than a companion t’me, Amelia. He’s…He’s an extension ‘f me, I guess.” He looked up imploringly at her and she hoped she was giving him support to continue in her expression. “What Rose did, bringing ‘im back the way she did, made Jack something called a ‘fixed point.’ A point the universe sustains ‘petually; a point that is as much apart of time as time is apart of him.”  
Her blew open wide at this.  
“The universe is built upon fixed points,” the Doctor explained slowly. “Things…events…meetings…anything that’s fixed have t’be. They cannot be changed lest you wanna uncoil time and the universe itself. They’re suspended in the Time Vortex. Shining bright as suns, almost like lanterns guiding us as we travel through time.”  
“And Jack is one of those?” she asked with surprise in her tone. “He’s that important in the universe that if he were to change everything falls apart?”  
Nodding he continued, “And not only would the universe fall apart, I would too. And not just because I…” he bit his lip and looked away.  
Smiling slightly she gently nudged, “…love him?”

~~  
“No,” the impatient Time Lord tells him seriously, tone brooking no argument. “You are going to tell me, what you’re doing here.”

…

Jade nodded before speaking. “A mistake is going to be made soon. One that could derail a lot of people’s lives, and not just our own. But you need to let it happen.”  
~~

Instead of a child, it was a fully-grown woman with glowing blue skin was grinning at her. Her hair was long and the brightest purple she had ever seen, with streaks of red and green. Her eyes were as black as coal, and abnormally large, as if round saucers for irises. Her clothes were loosely draped over her mature form, only covering enough to provide a farce of modesty.  
“What?” Amy asks as the alien woman walks forward. “Who are you?”  
The giggle from before was back as the woman reached forward and stroked her cheek, almost adoringly. “An opportunity,” the alien smiled revealing decidedly human looking teeth.

~~

“You really need to stop pressuring him,” he says and sits on the Gurj’yikian couch that was sat in front of the theater sized movie screen. “We don’t really have a right to be poking into his life – “  
“We bloody well do have a right!” Amy snapped and turned to her husband. “We are aboard a ship in space and barely know anything about him, but he knows everything about us! I’ve been chasing after him my entire life! I bloody buggering do have a right to know!”  
Rory’s eyes narrowed at her. “You,” he scoffed slightly and shook his head. “Yes, that’s right. I forgot. Everything in this universe is about you. So you have a right to know a man’s life when you’re aboard his ship as a guest. A ship I may add you didn’t have to board and leave off in, in the first place!”  
Amy backed down a little bit and crossed her arms. “You aren’t being fair.”  
“No!” Rory nearly shouted and stood, coming to stand directly in front of her. “No, for the first time in a good long while I am being the most fair I could be. I’m putting this in perspective for you, once and for all.”

…

Rory scoffed and ran his hand through his hair, “Some days I wonder if you know how selfish you can be. Or even care to think about it.”  
“Alright!” Amy yelled back, choking a little on her tears. “You’ve made your point. What are you wanting me to say?”  
Staring intently at each other Rory finally shook his head. “I don’t know, Amy. Nothing,” he shrugged and huffed. “I want you to open your eyes and see how your actions hurt people. But I don’t know how to make that happen, and maybe I’m tired of trying.”  
She tried to protest, but Rory held up a hand to silence her. “I’m not breaking up with you, I just need some space.” He looked her directly in the eye and said with conviction, “I love you, Amelia.”  
He turned to walk to the door and added, “But I’m not sure if you really love anyone but yourself.”

~~  
“And you lot talk and talk about unconditionally loving somebody, but don’t really understand what that even means. It’s just…funny. How you,” he gestures to her, “look at me even now, wanting me t’explain all ‘f this t’you in a way you’re human brain can understand. Like I’m human.”  
He grew serious after chuckle as he looked at her again, speaking almost perfectly clear for the first time in the whole of their conversation. The look almost made her flinch.

“I’m not human though, Amelia. I’m a Time Lord. Time is apart of me; the Vortex ‘s apart of me. Therefore, fixed points and points in flux are apart of me.”

…

“Jack is apart of time. Thus he’s apart of me. Someone I can feel in my head no matter where in the universe I am or where he is. But he’s a walking, breathing person. Not just an event or meeting laying dormant in my subconscious, telling me what is and isn’t right. Wherever he goes, I feel it. If I focus on him hard enough I can almost see him even. He shines so…brightly. All the time in my mind no matter what I’m doing.”

~~  
“I am Queentia. The Guardian Empress of Opportunities,” the woman replied blithely. “And honestly Amy, with as much power and ability that flows through your veins, you quite lack in terms of inference.”

~~

Taking a deep breath he shakes his head to himself, calming down to continue not quite as intensely. “What doesn’t ever change is time itself. And that’s what Jack is to me: time itself. But even more than that, in addition to being all of that, Jack has also been apart of my life since almost the very beginning. He just doesn’t know that yet.”  
Reeling from all the new information, she crossed and uncrossed her arms a few times trying to form an appropriate response that didn’t make her sound like the simple human she actually was. “Is that because he’s a fixed point? You’ve always seen him and felt him like that?”  
He shook his head with a thoughtful frown. “Not precisely no. I mean, yes, but no. Yes, because since birth his timeline was discussed and taught to us. About the important things his legacy upheld. But no, because a future version of him has been popping up in all my regenerations since the first time I stole this beautiful ship and visited Earth.”  
“Wow,” she breathed. “That’s like the ultimate companion.”

~~  
The red head held her breath as the alien turned to fully face her again. “The only problem is if you break this vision, you will lose your opportunity I am here to grant you.”   
“Opp-Opportunity for what?” Amy asked.  
The alien woman gave her a decidedly wolfish grin. “To fix it.”  
~~  
“So that’s where he is then? On Earth, defending the world?”  
He nodded at her and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Cardiff. He’s the head of something called Torchwood. They handle threats to the planet ‘n whatever might wash in through the Rift.”  
“Rift?” she asked curiously.  
“In time ‘n space, yeah. A crack into the universe, almost like a fault line ‘f you will. Items from other planets and other centuries come through it. Torchwood sits on top of it monitoring the activity and collecting the stuff so it doesn’t get released to the regular public’s hands.”  
~~

“You say you’re a Guardian Empress of Opportunity and you’re here to give me one to fix something,” Amy insisted. “What is it?”  
Growing serious, Queentia nodded. “There are cracks in time and space, my dear child. Cracks I know you know very well.”  
Amy stood up straight, shocked, “Yes. There was one on my bedroom wall as a child.”  
“Yes, I know,” Queentia stated. “Do you know what they are called?”  
Taken aback, Amy shook her head. “Cracks?” she shrugged.  
Queentia rolled her solid black eyes, “Rifts, Amy. They are called rifts. Sensitive, weak points all throughout time and space, linking one world or universe to another.”  
Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, she tried to catch up, “Did you say rifts? Like the rift the Doctor said Torchwood was guarding. Where Jack Harkness is?”  
Queentia gravely nodded. “The universe is splintering, Amy, and only you can stop it.”

~~

Incredulous, the Doctor began removing his bow tie. “I need to let the mortal coil unravel? I don’t think so.”

“You need to let the mistake happen. You need to let it all play out. It’s important. And then you can fix it.”  
…  
“Right,” he says slowly, processing. “And it is safe to assume this mistake will have something to do with you.”  
~~  
She swallowed, “How? And why only me? Why aren’t you talking to the Doctor?”  
“The Doctor caused it,” Queentia said insistently. “And in light of recent discussions, I believe you can guess how.”  
Unfortunately, she did. “Because of Jack?”  
“Because of allowing Jack to become immortal based on his own personal feelings for him. He has sacrificed everything to maintain a timeline that is jeopardizing all of creation.”  
~~  
Jade nodded. “I can’t give you all of the details. Those you have to figure out on your own, but it’s imperative this happens. Otherwise my relationship with Ianto wouldn’t have – won’t – gah!” he growls. “No matter how old you get tenses never get any easier. My relationship with Ianto won’t develop like it’s supposed to if you don’t.  
~~  
Queentia pushed a piece of hair behind Amy’s ear, “The problem lies in how Jack Harkness became a time agent. He should have been bonded and stayed true to his Omega make-up. If we can disrupt the timeline and put it back to right, The Doctor will have his Omega mate and the universe will seal back up.”  
Dubious, Amy narrowed her eyes, “Just like that?”  
Queentia nodded. “The side effect would be, of course, that the Doctor and you would have never crossed paths; but that would be okay. He would be with his mate where he belongs, and you would be with Rory. You wouldn’t even know he was gone.”  
Gasping, she choked out, “I wouldn’t know the Doctor anymore?”  
“No,” the alien replied sadly. “But as I said, it would be okay. You won’t remember him to even miss him. You’d be with Rory. Where you also belong.”  
~~  
“Anything else you can tell me?”  
“You’ll see the side effects long before you know the cause. You’ll need to go to Cardiff 2007. You’ll be able to track the energy signature to the exact date. But you need to get Torchwood to allow you to help. Especially with me. I won’t be…myself exactly.”  
When the Doctor started to ask another question, Jade put a finger to his lips. “That’s all I can say.”

~~

“Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll do it.”  
Queentia smiled again, almost wolfishly, “Hold out your hand.”  
Amy did as instructed and watched as Queentia held up a blue coin.  
“Close your eyes,” and Amy did.  
The alien placed it in her hand and touched her forehead, giggling again as she stepped back and away.  
~~  
She was Queentia, Guardian Empress of Opportunity. One of the Praecipuum Esse of the Vita Elementaribus. (The Fundamental Beings of the Life Elementals.)  
It was her duty to restore what was lost.  
…  
This was her opportunity. This is where she would finally begin to enact her mission to save her people, whatever the cost to anyone else.  
~~  
And then she knew no more.  
Chapter 3

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Ianto burst out as he jumped up from the floor to face the man in front of them.

Captain John Hart smirked, hands in pockets, “Calm down, eyecandy.”

“Kalein?” Jade asked with a little sigh of relief. Then his brow furrowed in confusion, “Jun ku’zid yos so’jel?” (Why are you so old?)

“Hey!” Hart scowled. “Compared to you I’m a child, thank you!”

“Huh?” Jade replied looking to Ianto unconsciously for clarification and receiving none.

Tosh’s jaw had dropped before, but she snapped out of it and reached for her gun to point it at their unwanted visitor. “It was him!”

Ianto reached for his own and pulled it out, ignoring Jack – Jade’s whimper and muttered noise of distress. “What did you do, Hart?”

Hart slowly raised his hands but kept his smirk, “Gotta say this welcome party is less than welcoming. Where can I file a complaint?”

Growling, Ianto advanced on him, pushing the gun to his chest. “What did you do to Jack?”

“Haven’t done anything to anybody, eyecandy. Let alone your precious Jack. I honestly don’t know why he’s lost his marbles currently.” 

John’s mildly annoyed tone did nothing to make Ianto’s scowl or anger diminish. If anything, it only served to piss him off further.

Snarling, Ianto cocked his weapon, “Our Captain has lost all his memories except for the ones of you. See where I have problem with that little statement?”

Face becoming more serious, Hart replied, “Honestly, Ianto Jones, I haven’t hurt Jack. But I do have information that prove useful in explaining what did happen.”

“Well which is it then?” Tosh burst in. “Do you know or not?”

John sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what this,” he gestured to the man still on the floor who was watching the exchange with confused interest, “is about, but I have news that may be tied to it.” Hart looked down pointedly at the gun pressed to his chest, “If you’re willing to remove that from my person, anyway.”

“Like hell,” Ianto growled. 

Tosh cocked her weapon as well, standing strong.

“Alpha, quan, leejbah!” (Alpha, no, please!) Jade begged and fell next to a stunned Ianto’s feet. “Kalein ze’jan mhronk!” (Kalein, is my friend!)

“What?” asked no one in particular as his worry for Jack-Jade goddamn it outweighed his anger at John and he dropped beside his lover to pull the bowed head into his lap.

“He’s saying,” John answered helpfully, “that I’m his friend…Alpha.” The smirk sent down to him, made Ianto’s blood boil again. “Care to share with the class about that one?”

“Ianto,” the woman asked her coworker, “what’s he talking about? Why does Jack keep calling you that?”

The Welshman ignored both of them and stroked the dark head that was trembling in his lap. “Jade?” he asked softly. “Jade look at me, sweetheart.”

Scared blue raised to meet his and despite everything, Ianto felt his heart pound in only the way his Jack could cause in him. There wasn’t any question for him then at that moment, whether this man was called Jade or Jack or Captain Cheesecake, he was madly in love with him. And he would protect him from anything and everything if it took his last dying breath.

“Leejbah, Alpha,” (Please Alpha) Jade pleaded. “Voch’et fwiv Kalein. Jen santi klochkle,” he sobbed and dropped his head to Ianto’s thigh again. “Alpha – cor Ianto – leejvah.” (Don’t kill, Kalein. Hurt me instead. Alpha – or Ianto – please.)

Ianto stared in fascination mixed with shock, feeling his heart constrict. He didn’t need to understand the exact words in order to hear the plea in this man’s – no, boy’s voice. For surely Jack, the grown Jack, would never act so very submissive and vulnerable for all to witness. 

“He said – “ John began but the Welshman cut him off.

“I don’t need that translated. I think I understand,” he said tightly, then looked to Tosh and gestured to her gun. “Put that down. There won’t be any shots fired tonight from us.”

“But Ianto – “

“That’s an order, Tosh,” Ianto’s tone brooked no discussion and meekly she did as told. He looked back to Hart with narrowed eyes as his hand unconsciously began rubbing the bowed head still in his lap. “You say you have information. Fine. Tosh will lead to the boardroom. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll get…Jade here settled and meet you there in a bit.”

John scoffed. “You can hardly understand this one,” he pointed out. “I at least understand what he’s saying. Wouldn’t make sense to keep me close?”

“No,” the irritated man replied. “Jade is my responsibility. No one, especially not you will be near him when he’s this…fragile. Now go upstairs and try not to kill anyone.”

With a dignified two-finger salute, John turned on his heel and followed the woman out of the archives.

Ianto sat for a minute just stroking and calming the form in his lap down. “We need to find out what happened, you know?” he said mildly, continuing his soft touches.

“Mez,” (Yes) was the shaky, quiet reply.

Ianto frowned down at the bowed form. “You don’t need to fear me, Jade,” he told him seriously. “I won’t ever hurt you.”

Those scared, blue eyes peeked up at him again and he did his best to smile reassuringly. “There you are, cariad. You can trust me.”

Jade jerkily nodded with a furrowed brow, as if he wasn’t sure why he was agreeing.

“You can,” Ianto told him. “I…I’m not sure why you think I’m your alpha…not even really sure what that is exactly, but…if that’s what you need from me, if that makes you feel more safe, than by god I’ll be best the best alpha you could ever want.”

Ianto felt tears burn behind his eyes as Jade’s stared up at him wide and trusting. He would do anything to keep him looking at him that way.

“I promise, Jade,” he said firmly. “I will find out what happened, and I will fix it. Just – Just trust me.”

Blinking, the man in his lap nodded. Ianto sighed in relief and lifted the man so he can hug him, trying his best not to think about how much he wishes the man in his arms was the same in his arms merely hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,252  
> Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine. Own nothing but the plot blah blah blah.  
> A/N: Sorry, I’ve been really busy. Here’s Chapter 3 part 2. Thanks for all of your review, comments, kudos, and bookmarks! It’s really appreciated!

Word Count: 2,252  
Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine. Own nothing but the plot blah blah blah.  
A/N: Sorry, I’ve been really busy. Here’s Chapter 3 part 2. Thanks for all of your review, comments, kudos, and bookmarks! It’s really appreciated!

Chapter 3 pt. 2

Queentia watched the exchange in the Archives amongst the humans with amusement. This Captain John Hart was certainly an unexpected surprise, but it gave her a lot of opening to stir the pot even just that much more. 

Truly her only goal was to get the Time Lord calling himself The Doctor here with his merry little fan club. So that way she could have enough energy to open the final Rift and divide the universe for her people to come home. And once she did, she would rise back to her thrown and exact vengeance on all who caused the fall of the Guardians, starting with the Doctor.

But who’s to say she can’t have some fun while doing it?

Humans were such funny creatures. 

So easily fooled and played right into every little scheme available. Put something shiny in front of them, and they’re bound to touch it. Tell them they can be the saviors of the universe and they’ll do whatever you say.

She had sorely missed playing with their lives. 

“Just wait until all of Amplafrey comes home,” she mumbles to herself, completely hidden from everyone. “Then the fun will really begin.”

~J&I~

Sitting at the conference room table, John watched Tosh with a critical eye as she moved about on a small platform housing their coffee machine and nibbles. 

The woman hadn’t changed all that much since the last time he had seen her. Maybe a tiny bit more assertive. Certainly hotter but still bowed to authority like a proper little sidekick.

It made him briefly wonder how that Gwen Copper-Cooper or whatever was holding up. Or even that other grouch Owen What’s-His-Name. Has Jade’s little band of merry men come to their senses yet and seen the sun doesn’t shine out of his ass…okay, well, he’ll admit not the best visual. Because there were certainly some nights there where John himself thought that ass was - 

“Tea?” Tosh cut into his internal monologue.

Startled, he looked up quickly before recovering and then smiled at her from ear to ear. “For the enemy?” he laughed. “Why Toshiko…you really are proper to a fault, aren’t you?

Glaring at him, she plopped the tea tray down and didn’t dignify that with a response.

John picked up his cup and dropped a couple sugar lumps into it. Then conversationally, he said, “So…how’s it feel to be in the exclusive group of knowing your Jack’s real name, eh?”

Tosh practically spat her tea out. 

“Yeah,” Hart snorted. “Figured something like that.”

Glaring through her cough, she bit out, “Excuse me?”

“Excuse what?” he replied cheekily. “You didn’t seriously think his name was actually Captain Jack Harkness of all godforsaken things did you? Toshiko Sato, daresay I expected more of you.”

“No, I know Jack isn’t his real name,” Tosh stated evenly. “But Jade? Really? Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

Scoffing as he took a sip from his teacup, John groused, “21st humans and your perfect little boxes and categories.”

“Jack says that all the time.”

Eyebrow, “Don’t you mean Jade? And anyway, course he does. Cause it’s true. You lot want everything to neatly fit into your minds, never thinking outside of that.” He lent forward and folded his arms, “Boeshane. As in The Boeshane Peninsula where he and I are from, names aren’t chosen based on gender. They’re chosen based on a family’s crest, their code of arms. Jack’s name is Jade, his brother’s name is Gray, Mother’s name Opal, Father’s name Peri.”

He paused and then elaborated, “Short for Periwinkle. My name, Kalein, is a Boeshani word for ocean. My family’s crest was of the sea. We were fishermen. Jade’s of a prism. His dad was a scientist.”

Tosh swallowed some of her tea as she listened.

“You lot follow after a man you know nothing about,” John laughed. “You don’t have a clue, do you? Just what he is, just what I am? You sit here in this little cushy job, pretending to fight aliens,” he shook his with another laugh, “and you have one right under your noses the whole time. It’s absurd!”  
“What Jack or Jade is or isn’t, isn’t really my business,” she intoned. “He’s had his reasons to be secretive about his past. I can and do respect that, as I have secrets of my own.”

“Fair enough,” he conceded. “But now that that information he’s withheld is important, it’s become you business right?”

Her mouth formed a thin line, seeing how he caught her. “I didn’t ask for any revelation of his history.”

“Nah but it’s nice I’m providing it right?” he smirked. “Wanna know something else?”

She rolled her eyes, “How bout why he can understand us, but we can’t understand him. You know since you’re in this sharing mood.”

“Translation chip,” he provided. “Pretty standard from when we’re from. It’s odd for a human not to have one.”

“Why do you sound English and he sounds American? If you’re from the same place, it’d make more sense for your dialect to be the same.”

“Ah, but see English isn’t our native tongue, remember?” he pointed out. “And the Time Agency upgraded our chips to alter our dialect by locale. To blend in better when we’re on ops. I’m in the UK, so I sound English. Jade’s must have been damaged after having to be American so it stuck like that.” He shrugged. “But again, you have no bloody idea who he is. But go ahead, put the universe into your perfect little box. Because hey, ‘aliens’ obviously mean anything that isn’t humanoid.” 

He snickered, “Your bloody Doctor that your existence was made possible by isn’t even human.”

“You know about the Doctor?” Ianto asked sharply as he led a subdued Jade into the room.

“Course I bloody do,” he replied easily. “I’m a Time Agent. You hear songs of his glories from one corner of the universe to the other, through all points in time. Be rather ignorant to be like me and not know who he is.”

“Kalein!” Jade gasped. “Nejbvua jun’fedass’et! Time Agents,” (You promised you wouldn’t.) he practically spit the words as if they were poisonous. 

John started laughing very hard much to the annoyance of everyone present, but particularly Jade.

“Duc’ghrefua!” (Unbelievable) Jade muttered. “I’iem a’yoszo e’casf o’lopff jan.” (I am the butt/ass of your joke.)

“I-I’m sorry,” John tried to settle while taking in gasping breaths. “I just had forgotten how much of a bloody square you were back then.”

“Back when?” Ianto asked, growing impatient and placing a calming hand on Jade’s upper arm. 

John turned instantly serious. So fast everyone felt it as if a physical form had descended on all of him or her. “Oh, Ianto Jones. As I was telling Techy McGee over here, you don’t have a clue.”

Ianto guided Jade to sit and he did as well, trying to reign in his irritation. “So enlighten us then…never thought I’d say that.”

John took another sip of his tea and Tosh tapped her fingers quietly.

“As I was telling Toshiko, your Jack and I come from a planet called Boeshane. A tiny, mostly…well to put in terms you lot would understand…farmland planet. Even though it was and is nothing like farmlands you would know.”

“I know this already,” Ianto said while Tosh looked over at him and Jade began picking at his nails. “Get to your point.”

John huffed, “Boeshane inhabitants are a quiet bunch. Very few ever come to visit, very few natives ever leave. We’re not what you would call popular amongst the stars. Well, we aren’t except for one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Tosh asked.

Jade softly spoke up, being sure to keep his head bowed submissively, “O’lu’dafilia nixsnue a’Alpha ya Omega.”

Ianto turned to him sharply before turning back to Hart for translation.

“The new family bondings of Alpha and Omega,” he plied helpfully. “We are known for our class system, and having decidedly beautiful Omegas to pick through. Which is highly attractive for people of high society and wealth throughout the galaxies. And on occasion, an outside suitor will come through and see what the year’s offering for available Omegas are, and make a deal with their family for their hand.”

“That’s barbaric!” Tosh burst out.

Ianto looked to Jade who looked to be growing increasingly embarrassed. There was niggling feeling in his mind of confusion, anger, loss and displacement that wasn’t his own. But he blocked it out. Trying to focus solely on Jade who was twiddling his thumbs and not breaking his perfectly submissive posture. God how Ianto just wanted to wrap him in his arms and chase whatever was wrong away.

John shrugged. “It was life. You were either born Alpha or Omega, and when you reach a certain age you are required to mate. For most that meant arranged by their parents based on what stock was needed, or peace treaty or something. But every once and a while, a suitor from somewhere else came forward and staked a claim.”

“I know your point is coming,” Ianto prompted.

John smirked. “Well alpha,” he said as ignored Jade’s slight hiss, “Jade over there is an Omega; and somehow you’ve bonded and become his Alpha. Congratulations! You’re essentially married, so good luck with the kiddos. But even more than that, Jade was bonded to another on the actual timeline.”

“Actual timeline?”

“Choosing to ignore the married bit, eh?” John snickered. “Alright then, to put a rather long story short, time has lapsed and we’re sitting in a very large paradox. One on the blowing the entire universe smithereens scale. Because time,” he stressed, “is falling quite literally apart.”

“What?” Tosh choked. 

“I have two sets of memories you see? One where Jade or Jack over there bonded with his suitor and flew off never to be seen, or heard from, again. And one where he bonded with his suitor and got left behind. Making him join the Agency from the grief and pain of losing his Alpha, and devoting his life to finding Gray.” John coughed and played with the spoon in his cup. 

Ianto chewed on this a moment, looking between Hart and Jade. “Well that doesn’t explain what’s happened to him. And how does what’s happened to him pertain to the entire universe?”

“Jack’s immortal, you idiot,” Hart scolded. “That means he’s going to live a long buggering life. And in that life he’s going to do a lot of stuff. And since he’s decided to become this world’s fucking white hat that means any and all good he’s done and will do hasn’t and won’t happen. That also means any good he does on any other planet won’t happen.”

Ianto and Tosh’s eyes widened at the realization of the levity of their situation.

John picked his cup up and threw it forcefully at the wall behind Jade’s head, causing it to shatter, everyone to jump, and Jade yell in fright as he ducked.

“Was that strictly necessary?” Ianto growled.

“That,” John nodded towards the mess, “is what has happened to the universe. It’s shattering and splintering apart all over everywhere. If we don’t fix it we all run the risk of ceasing to exist entirely.”

Jade’s hand flew to his mouth. “Favch,” he breathed. (Fuck)

John chuckled, “Exactly.”

“And you think we can fix it?” Tosh said after a moment of silence fell upon the group.

“I figure,” he replied as he crossed his arms, “you’re the best shot the universe has got, yeah. You have access to the Doctor, who’s a Time Lord, and surely he’s noticed the problem. So we need to get in touch with him and see – “

“What gave you the idea we have access to the Doctor?” Ianto asked quizzically. 

“You’re Torchwood,” John said as if speaking to a small child. “You can’t seriously have no way of contacting the man that inspired this place, can you?”

Tosh lent forward on crossed arms, “Torchwood was originally designed to capture the Doctor. Not keep in touch. And after the events of Canary Wharf he’s not exactly our biggest fan, even if we are a different branch.”

Mouth gaped open, John spluttered. “So you mean to tell me you lot have no way of speaking to the one person who can fix this?”

Ianto grimly nodded.

Jade looked up his Alpha through lidded eyes. If he understood correctly, this was his entire fault somehow. Because he wasn’t supposed to be there, he was supposed to be getting dumped by his other Alpha. Nice to know he wasn’t wanted in either place. Mother always did say he did nothing but fuck everything up and get in the way.

Ianto, as if hearing his thoughts, put a comforting hand on his thigh. Jade looked up fully at him and did his best to smile in return, but it came out more of a grimace.

“Well, then I got nothing,” John said harshly. “The universe is fucked. But congratulations, you’ll be daddy soon! So the baby can see how entirely useless it’s whole family is.”

“Shut it,” Ianto hissed as he mentally felt Jade retreat further into himself. “We will think of something.”

Tosh looked at him and said, “I’ll call Gwen and Owen.” 

He nodded and they all watched as she left. He finally caught up to the rest of what Hart said and looked at him in near panic, “And what is this about me being a daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
